Lo que nunca pareció posible
by xHurricaneDrunk
Summary: One-shot,LEMMON;; Ella prefirió seguir saliendo con el muerto y no con tigo, por eso estas haciendo lo que haces. Buscar a Leah, desesperadamente.


**Disclaimer: **¿Ya lo saben no? No soy rica, así que no soy Meyer.

* * *

><p>Bella solo piensa en ese maldito chupa-sangre; a ti solo te <em>quiere<em> como su amigo, aunque haya jugado con tigo como un juguete nuevo. Tú estuviste a su lado día y noche también; protegiéndola de algo que el _otro_ no podía. De él. Pero no pudiste; ella prefirió seguir saliendo con el muerto y no con tigo, por eso estas haciendo lo que haces. Buscar a Leah, desesperadamente. Ahora, entiendes porque Leah es así, mas no vas a sentir compasión por ella. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Aporreas la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater con tu enorme mano. Sientes como el trozo de madera vibra por tu culpa. Impaciente esperas a que alguien te abra la puerta. Esperas con todo tu ser, que no te abra Sue; no quieres dar explicaciones. Sabes que Seth no esta en casa, lo viste patrullando por ahí con Sam. Levantas tu gran puño para volver a llamar a la puerta, cuando Leah (en toalla y con el pelo mojado) aparece de repente frente a ti con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me estaba bañando, Black.- Dice con los dientes apretados. Tú intentas mirar si hay alguien en la casa.

- ¿Hay alguien en tu casa, aparte de ti?- Sigues buscando con la mirada algún indicio de persona. Ella pestañea incrédula y su enfado baja de intensidad.

- No. ¿Por qué?

Apenas terminó de pronunciar el "no" y tú ya la estabas empujando hacia adentro de la casa. Cuando preguntó, cerraste la puerta de una patada y produjo eco. No contestaste, solo te limitaste a apoyar tus labios sobre los suyos y a quitarle la pequeña toalla blanca de un manotazo. No supiste donde calló la toalla y no te importó. Ella no te correspondió el beso. ¿Acaso eso importó? Entonces Leah apoyó sus manos en tu pecho y te empujó hacia atrás.

- ¿Me puedes decir lo que estas haciendo, Black?- Ella no intentó taparse, ya que no importaba. Cuando eres parte de una manada de licántropos, la intimidad se pierde por completo.

- Podría, pero no quiero. – Te acercas lentamente a ella mientras te muerdes el labio inferior, con ansias de tenerla entre tus brazos. Estas actuando como un estúpido, más no te importa. Solo quieres sacarte a Bella de la mente, y… ¿Quién mejor que Leah para hacerlo?

- A, ya entiendo.- Te evaluad con la mirada.- Bella.- No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

- Sam.- Contraatacas.

Entonces la ira se vuelve a apoderar de Leah y se abalanza sobre ti, no para intentar matarte, si no, para hacer lo mismo que deseas tú: sacarse su amor fallido de la cabeza.

Caéis al suelo, ella encima de ti.

Vuestros labios chocan como dos icebergs.

Vuestras lenguas danzan sin compasión.

Con Leah no es necesario ser delicado, tú lo sabes y ella también.

Vuestras bocas siguen entrelazándose mientras ella te saca los pantalones. Tus manos recorren cada pequeño rincón de su anatomía, sin llegar a su parte más intima, ya que eso va para después. Leah gime sobre tus labios mientras tus manos siguen recorriendo su perfecto cuerpo. Tus pantalones hacen compañía a la toalla en alguna parte del comedor. Leah empieza a besar tu mandíbula, tu cuello, pecho y sigue bajando y bajando. Y tú gimes con cado beso. Ella se detiene cuando sus labios se encuentras con el elástico de tus calzoncillos; lo sostiene con los dientes y lo empieza a bajar, lentamente, muy lentamente. Tan lento, que te dan ganas de quitarla y bajártelos tu mismo. Entonces, ese pequeño pedazo de tela desaparece. Leah te sonríe con lujuria y malicia.

- ¿Seguro que quieres continuar, Black?- Su calido aliento rosa tu erección.

- Si. ¿Y tu, Clearwater?- Tu voz suena ronca, a causa de los gemidos de placer que la loba a podido arrebatar del centro de tu pecho.

- Yo no tengo nada que perder.- Comenta con simpleza y con un encogimiento de hombros para agarrar tu erección en sus manos.

Gimes y tu espalda se arquea un poco. Su contestación vuela en el aire y vagabunda por tu mente. Pero cuando la lengua de Leah roza la punta de tu _amigo _ya no piensas en nada más. Leah lame, chupa y muerde tu erección mientras tú no paras de gemir de puro placer. Ella sonríe; porque le gusta verte gemir de esa forma, y, lo mejor de todo es: que es ella la que produce eso, y no otra. Entonces, arto de no sentirla gemir, la agarras por los hombros para poder dar la vuelta y dejarla debajo de ti.

Besas, lames, muerdes y chumas su cuello mientras tu mano derecha acaricia uno de sus pechos y la otra agarra fuertemente una de las piernas de Leah. Ella empieza a gemir y tu sonríes como lo había echo ella.

Ella desearía que tú fueras Sam, y tú desearías que ella fuera Bella; ambos lo saben y a ninguno le importa. Porque esto no es por amor, es simplemente para desahogarse. Porque a ambos os han roto el corazón, personas distintas y de formas diferentes, pero os lo han roto.

Ella gime mientras bajas tu mano derecha de su pecho a su vientre y tus labios ocupan el lugar que antes ocupaba tu mano. Succionas su pezón y ella arquea su espalda. Tu mano sigue bajando hasta que roza el comienzo de su parte más intima. Sin vacilar adentras tus dedos en ella. Ella vuelve a gemir más alto.

Tu boca cambia de pecho, ya que ya has dejado tu marca en el otro. Acaricias muy lentamente su feminidad, solo la estas provocando, como ella hizo contigo en un principio.

Ya no piensas en Bella, en la condenada boda y en absolutamente nada más que no sea Leah. Porque mutuamente os ayudáis, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita, jamás, en voz alta. Porque Leah hace tiempo que no se acuesta con un hombre y lo necesitaba, y tu necesitabas algo o alguien que te haga olvidar a la novia del muerto.

Acaricias más rápido su feminidad y dejas de succionar el pezón de Leah. Ella no para de producir gemidos y acercar más su pelvis a ti. Entonces retiras tu mano y ella gruñe disgustada. Agarras las rodillas de Leah con tus fuertes manos y le abres más las piernas, tu boca encontró un juguete nuevo. Leah levanta su pelvis para que puedas chupar, lamer mejor; arquea aun más su espalda (¡parece que se va a partir en dos!) y sigue gimiendo. Desde que empezaste no ha parado de gemir, y cada vez lo hace más alto. Entonces, sientes como llega al orgasmo; pero va a hacer el primero que va a tener, porque la noche acaba de comenzar. Retiras tu rostro de su entrepierna y te sientas sobre ella. Ella aplasta sus labios sobre los tuyos con fiereza y rodea, firmemente, tu espalda con sus piernas. Tú la sigues provocando: haces como que vas a entrar en ella pero no lo haces. Ella gruñe disgustada contra tus labios. No solo la estas provocando a ella, si no a ti también. Sin soportarlo un segundo más, entras en ella. Ambos gritáis, pero vuestros gritos quedan sofocados por vuestros labios. Sus manos se clavan en tu espalda; las tuyas vuelven a recorrer su anatomía. Entonces, poco a poco, subes la intensidad de tus envestidas.

Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre.- Susurras sobre sus labios. Tu voz sigue ronca por los gemidos.

La intensidad sube, ella gime aun más, hasta que al final grita, porque ya no lo puede soportar más.

- ¡Jacob!- Te dio lo que querías. Y más. - ¡Oh Black! ¡No sabia que eras tan bueno!- Su espalda sigue curvada, haciendo que sus pechos queden más cerca de tus manos, su cabeza yace apoyada en el suelo. Tus manos vuelven a jugar con sus pechos mientras las envestidas son cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

Entonces ella llega al orgasmo y medio segundo después tú, más no te detienes sigues envistiendo. Los gemidos por parte de Leah no paran ni un segundo, y tú no te quedas atrás.

Por fin llegan al clímax.

Apoyas tu frente, por un segundo, en el hombro de Leah y respiras profundamente.

Lentamente sales de ella, produciendo un gemido por tu parte y la suya.

Os levantáis y empezáis a buscar vuestras cosas.

- La próxima vez, serás tú el que grite mi nombre Black.- Dice Leah ya envuelta en su toalla.

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a haber una segunda vez?- Preguntas sin esperar respuesta mientras sales de la casa.

Pero ambos sabéis que no es la última vez. Va a haber otras; porque Leah no se va a quitar a Sam de la cabeza, y Bella ya eligió al colmilludo brillante. Entras en tu auto y juras no pensar en lo que pasá en esa casa. Porque lo único que te faltaría, seria que toda la manada supiera de ese encuentro.

Saludas con la mano a Sam mientras te diriges a tu casa. Y cuando él no te puede ver, sonríes de medio lado.


End file.
